


New Kid

by orphan_account, Unknownshore



Category: Danny Phantom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co-Written, Gay, Ghosts, Haunting, Homosexuality, M/M, Magical Creatures, OC/Canon Shipping, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Romance, School, Slash, Spirits, Spooky, Wyverns, Yaoi, as always, boo - Freeform, co-writer, i did not necessarily write every plot point, new kid, sfw, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: A new kid arrives at Casper High....and meets Danny.OC/Canon shipping.SFW.





	New Kid

Sometimes, when you think you managed to find a happy ending, it doesn’t precisely means it’s all gonna be happiness from here on out, especially if you are in a relationship with someone; but then again, it’s common knowledge that life can and will be unpredictable.  
  
It all started in the outside of Casper High, a high school located on a town in the Midwest of the US called “Amity Park”.  
  
There’s been a protest going on, apparently there were going to be some budget cuts on the extra-curricular problems; it wasn’t going to affect much, but there was a small group making a protest with signs, chants and all the rest. And the mob is led by Sam Manson - Amity Park’s resident goth girl complete with her short black hair, dark coloured clothing and light purple eyes. As always, she was very zealously into what she was protesting about:  
  
“No to cuts! No to cuts! No to cuts!”  
  
And yes, she even had a megaphone and everything. But not far from them, there was someone looking at her: it was a boy with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a white shirt with red details, blue pants and red shoes.  
  
His name was Danny, and he was Sam’s boyfriend; of course, it was obvious that the two were pretty much made for each other, but sometimes, at least in Danny’s perspective…  
  
“Oh boy” Danny thought to himself as he saw the scene from a distance, “Here we go again…..” but before Danny could do something, he spots something: he sees a bunch of the students with carts filled of raw meat and what it looks to be an compressed air bazooka.  
  
He approached Sam the moment he saw these, not wanting the scene to escalate any further as he spoke to her with a concerned voice:  
  
“Sam, what are you doing? I think this has gone on far enough!”  
  
“No, they must know that they shouldn’t cut the budgets; think of the students who need to express themselves.” Sam retorted  
  
“Sam, is it really that big of a deal? It’s just budget cuts…...they’re probably not even that big.”  
  
“How dare you, you were supposed to supported me!”  
  
“Isn’t it normal for couples to disagree on things?”  
  
“Define normal, Danny.”

  
“Um, I don’t know, like this? How big or small were the budget cuts?”  
  
“Whatever the case, it’s an insult for anyone who wants to oppress the spirit of the stu-” but her words were cut short when a raw steak lands on her head. “AH!”  
  
“Sam!” then, he tried to see where the meat was fired from as she was utterly disgusted that it was even touching her.  
  
“Aah, get it off! Get it off!”  
  
“Hang in there, Sam!” Danny said as he tried to help her get the meat off from her body. Then other meat-related products were starting to be launched at the protesters - with Danny being in the crossfire. So Danny tried to go out and find out who was the responsible of the prank. He had some ideas, though.  
  
Meanwhile, on the school rooftop; the culprit was the jock clique, not surprisingly. After all, the most popular guy in school was the big, dumb and blonde football star known as Dash Baxter. He and the other jocks had carts full of meat to launch and generally cause trouble.  
  
Danny was not surprised at all, even having suspected Dash to be the one behind it anyway.  
  
“Hahahahahahaha! What losers! No wonder that girl’s Fenturd’s girl! Ha!”  
  
“Um...Dash?” asked Kwan, Dash’s right hand.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I think we should consider a teensy-bit about what they’re protesting. There’s gonna be budget cuts.”  
  
“So? That doesn’t concern us.”  
  
“I think it does, it’s gonna affect the extra-curricular activities, including sports!” added another of the jocks.  
  
“What?! Where the heck did you hear that from?!”  
  
“They were giving free flyers.” and Dash came over only to rip the flyer:  
  
“I don’t buy it! Besides, that bitch probably wants all of our stuff to get the budget cuts while her shit gets nothin’!”  
  
While Dash was ranting, Danny had used his phantom powers to go invisible,and as a result was listening to everything.While Dash normally was a dense idiot, for once Danny actually thought he had at least a little bit of a point, even if Sam was his girlfriend.  
  
Regardless, he shouldn’t throw meat to a peaceful protest, and he wasn’t going to stick around to see how he and his clique gets away with it. He was planning to take action, hell it was what Sam likely wanted anyway, so he managed to grab a bunch of meat (as he’s still invisible) and started to pretend it was a meat ghost. This naturally caused the jocks to become quite terrified from the sight of what to them was flying meat.  
  
“You couldn’t let us rest in peace in your stomach.” Danny said in a menacing tone.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL?!” all of the jocks screamed in terrified unison as they backed away in fear.  
  
“If you won’t eat us, I’ll eat you! RAAAAAH!”  
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” The jocks ran away, but it wasn’t enough for Danny as he kept chasing them around from down the stairs, through the hallways, even the protesters and the people outside saw how the jocks where running scared of the meat ghost, something that Sam managed to spot.  
  
“Danny” Sam said to herself watching this from below, and she wasn’t looking happy about it. However, she could only watch as Danny did his thing in scaring the Jocks as an act of retaliation.  
  
Later on, Danny was looking for Sam and found her in the same spot that she was in before Danny went to scare the jocks. Returning to normal form, Danny approached her with a smile on his face, expecting her to be thankful or happy.  
  
“Well, you’ve done it this time.” Sam said almost scoldingly to Danny, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion:  
  
“Did what?”  
  
“You used your powers just to get back at Dash...what did we talk about before?”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“You don’t remember the Poindexter incident?!”  
  
“Yes, but I did it for self-defense at first; I was at my limit; and you know that.”  
  
“So I’m incapable of defending myself now? Is that what you’re saying?!”  
“No! I wanted to stop Dash from ruining your protest!”  
  
“I didn’t ask for your help!”  
  
“But you’ll probably ask for my help if I have to destroy some truck because they’re an ‘environmental hazard’, right?”  
  
“That’s different! That’s an acceptable use of your powers because it’s not like I’m capable of doing it!”  
  
“....you know, I haven’t realized that you can be a two-faced bossy-”  
  
“What?! Two-faced?! BOSSY?! What are you trying to say, Danny?!”  
  
Danny was unsure of the next words that he tried to say, Sam was a good friend of his; but when the two became a couple, it felt like Sam’s bad habits worsened. Either that, or he just didn’t notice them until they were actually a couple. Whatever the case, the next words he said seemed to just come out of his mouth by instinct:  
  
“I’m saying that it’s better if we break up.”  
  
“Break up? BREAK UP?! YOU’RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!”  
  
“.....yes.”  
  
“Well….well…….FUCK YOU, THEN!” and Sam took off the ring that Danny gave it to him. “It’s pretty obvious that you don’t care about what’s really important!”  
  
“And what would that be, Sam?!”  
  
“The importance on how misfits can make this world a better place!”  
  
“Sam….I…..I don’t entirely disagree with you about being unique, but, I think you take it too far sometimes!”  
  
“No, I’m not! Tell me when…”  
  
“Where to begin?! The veggie menu on the cafeteria incident, The purple back gorilla incident, the time you told me that using my powers to fight back bullies was bad but wrecking trucks was A-OK because of ‘environment’...need to go on?”  
  
“I really thought you were different, Danny.”  
  
“....so did I, Sam...so do I.” and Danny picked up the ring and walked away, leaving Sam to her own devices. So ended Danny and Sam’s relationship  
  
Later on, after the class day; at the Nasty Burger hamburger joint:  
  
“You and Sam broke up?!” exclaimed Tucker Foley; Danny’s best friend: an African-American with a red bonet, a yellow long-sleeved shirt, green pants and red shoes.  
  
“Yeah, we sure did” was all Danny answered with.  
  
“How did that happened? I mean, she can be a bit of a party-pooper, but I didn’t think it was that serious.”  
  
“Same here, really.” then Danny sighs as he took a bite to his burger, chewing on it as he looked relatively unhappy.  
  
“Hey bud, you know I’m here for you to get you over it.”  
  
“Thanks, I know you are.”  
  
“So...you want me to set an online dating profile for ya?”  
  
“I’d….rather stay away from dating for a while.”  
  
“Oh come on!”  
  
“Why not? I don’t want to be on a relationship right now, Tucker.”  
  
“It would be make you happier!”  
  
“How do you know? Every relationship you tried failed miserably….no offense.”  
  
“None taken; but you have to follow my advice, you can’t sulk on your loneliness forever.”  
  
“Ugh, fine. You make it out like I have no choice.”  
  
Three days passed, and Danny was still hurt by the fact he’s lonely: he hadn’t even thought of dating at all, nor did he honestly feel like he wanted to. It didn’t helped that once in a while, he saw a couple acting all romantic and stuff. It always made him feel upset and uncomfortable, to name a few things. He just wanted to lock himself in the room and just want to spend his ‘grieving’ process in peace, as he was walking through a park however, most specifically, crossing a bridge; he found someone sulking on the bridge.  
  
It was someone who he never saw before. It was a boy around his age, it had a black cap over his black hair with blonde highlights, an olive green hoodie over a purple shirt, black skinny jeans and purple shoes. He was but a few inches shorter than Danny, at least from where Danny was looking at him from. But for some reason, Danny approached the mysterious boy, going on to only ask him:  
  
“Hey, um, what’s up?”  
  
The teen turns to see Danny with his green eyes, and so far...he didn’t say a word.It was as if he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
  
“Um...hello?” Danny asked;  
  
“...............”  
  
“I guess, you’re not good with words, aren’t you?  
  
“..............”  
  
“OK…let’s try by introducing ourselves; My name is Danny...what’s yours?”  
  
“C…….o……Co……”  
  
“Coco?”  
  
“No! Coby!” Then covered his mouth and covered his face with the hood.  
  
“Oh….Sorry.”  
  
“It’s cool, I like your name.”  
  
“You…...do?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Heh...thanks..”  
  
“And what are you doing in here?” Danny then decided to sit next to Coby on the bridge, but still trying to get him to speak proved difficult.  
  
“Um….I….”  
  
“Yeah?”  
“I...I’m...here because…”  
  
“Because?”  
  
“Exchange Program.”  
  
“Exchange Program...well, that explains it; I heard in my classroom that someone is going to Australia for the student exchange program, I think it was Wes Weston.”  
  
“Y-y-y-yeah; I remember the school I’m going to a school named Casper High...is Wes going to my school in Australia?”  
  
“He should be...I feel kind of bad for him, he’s kind of a paranoid.”  
  
“He is? Oh...sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be, he’ll do fine.”  
  
“Oh, okay....” Coby was pretty nervous around the raven-haired boy.Then again, he seemed like the type who was nervous around anyone.  
  
“Are you lost?”  
  
“Yes….very, this town is foreign to me.”  
  
“I can be your guide, if you want to.”  
  
“Thank you!” Coby goes straight to hug Danny; “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
  
Danny didn’t knew how to react to the hug, it was so sudden and unexpected. But it felt pretty nice, even if it was a guy hugging him. But then, Coby realized what he was doing and gasped, backing away from Danny while using his hands to cover his face in embarrassment.  
  
That earned some chuckles from Danny, who never saw a ‘dude’ act like that before.  
  
“Sorry...I was so…”  
  
“So...what?”  
  
“Emotional.”  
  
“Oh...it’s OK, you can be ‘emotional’ even if you’re a guy...”  
  
“I...I can?”  
  
“Sure, I don’t see what could be the problem…”  
  
“Well, there’s is a problem…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I...I gotta go.” Coby then ran off, much to Danny’s confusion. But still...he was more than intrigued with Coby. Regardless, he just shrugged and headed on his own way away from the scene.  
  
Back home...Danny was greeted by Jasmine, Danny’s sister: red-hair ornamented with a blue headband, blue eyes, black blouse, blue pants and black shoes. Danny often just called her ‘Jazz’, though.  
  
“Where have you’ve been, Dan?” Jazz asked, to which Danny said:  
  
“Just out, you know. Getting fresh air….did Mom or Dad called?”  
  
“Well, so far, no...probably later when they’re done with their convention activities.”  
  
“I see, well, thanks for telling me.”  
  
“....Danny, is something bothering you?”  
  
“No. Why would you think that?”  
  
“....I just wanted to know how you feel after Sam broke up with you.”  
  
“She didn’t break up with me! I broke up with her!”  
  
“Oh…and how do you feel?”  
  
“I feel…..fine...not good, not bad...just...fine.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah; I’m gonna be in my room.” and Danny goes upstairs  
  
“I’ll call you when dinner’s ready”  
  
“Thanks.” and Danny went right to his room, he decided to rest a little on his bed and got his MP3 player as music sounded. He just wanted peace, music and relaxation. But there was one thing that didn’t left his mind alone: Coby.  
  
He just met him today, but...he can’t get him out of his head, what was the thing about him that made him think about him: was it his hair? His eyes? His surprisingly plumb butt? His shyness? His what? Danny just groaned, since he couldn’t get Coby out of his head. He never thought a guy would be so stuck on his brain.  
  
The next day, at Casper High, Danny was rather miserable at the prospect of yet another day at school. Especially since his now ex-girlfriend was still a student. In fact, Sam passed by Danny many times during the day, and she pretty much ignored him. Then again, Danny also essentially ignored her.  
  
“Ooooh, I don’t like how this is looking.” Tucker added when he was next to Danny “Should I talk to her on your behalf?”  
  
“Do you feel like you have to?”  
  
“.....Probably not.”  
  
“Well then...”  
  
“So...what’s up? You’re still not wanting an online dating profile yet?”  
  
“No….not really.”  
  
But then, a voice is heard on the distance:  
  
“GET THE NEW KID!”  
  
It grabbed both Danny and Tucker’s attention.  
  
“This doesn’t sound good.” and with those words from Tucker, the two went to investigate.Little did they knew is that something or someone was in danger, well, alright, they knew someone was in danger based on the wording.  
  
“THERE HE IS!”  
  
Then, Danny was shocked when he saw who was in danger: it was Coby. Naturally, he looked completely and totally terrified of who was trying to get him.  
  
“Oh no…”  
Coby was on the run, trying to avoid Baxter and the Jocks. The boy looked completely terrified and was crying about wanting to go home. He looked like he was already having the worst day of his life, even though he was just being chased.  
  
“Don’t run, newbie, we have a hazing ritual to give you!”  
  
“NO THANK YOU!”, Coby responded fearfully, “WHY CAN’T I BE BACK IN AUSTRALIA?! MY BROTHERS SHOULD BE HERE!”  
  
That was seen by Danny, and he was not happy.  
  
“Danny, what are you thinking?” Tucker asked, to which Danny said:  
  
“I’m thinking of doing something I should’ve done a long time ago, and something Sam wouldn’t approve of! I’m going ghost!”  
  
And then Danny quickly turned into none other than Danny Phantom - his hair turned snow white, eyes glowing green, his outfit changing into a black/white jumpsuit with a white ‘D’ logo on the chest.  
  
Then, Coby was cornered by Dash and his cronies. He was quivering in fear and not knowing what to do., but then...he felt something ‘overshadow’ him. Or really, he felt Danny possess him while he was in his ghost form. The feeling was but a gasp, and Danny took over Coby’s body.  
  
The first move Danny made was one he’d been wanting to do for a long time, he - using Coby’s feet - kicked Dash right in the groin as hard as he could. Not the manliest move ever, but Coby wasn’t the manliest boy either.It made Dash’s voice get hilariously squeaky:  
  
“Oooomf~That was a hard kick-off. Should’ve...worn….cup!”  
  
Danny then proceeded to learn that Coby’s body was surprisingly agile, almost exactly like his, and he actually broke out some of his superhero style moves on the other jocks cornering Coby as well, uppercutting one of them in the face and tricking two others into headbutting each other.  
  
“Wow...this kid is very light.”  
  
“All the more reason this shouldn’t be happening!”  
  
And then the beating of the jocks continued to escalate: Mainly since Danny on Coby’s body was breaking wrestling moves out on them, using Coby’s equal agility and his ghost powers to their full extent - though not actually using the ghostly stuff.  
  
“You want more?” Coby asked as Danny was still ‘overshadow’ him “I like to remind you two things: One, I’m from Australia, so I’m used to deal with nasty creatures like you; and second, my parents and my older brother are cops, you don’t want your record being ruined by messing with me, right?”  
  
The jocks, trembling in fear, swiftly shook their heads in protest of that thought as they were all shocked by Coby’s ‘skill’ against them.  
  
“I don’t wanna go to an Australian prison.” Kwan quivered “I heard there’s killer kangaroos on there!”  
  
“Let’s get outta here! ”Dash grabbed him as the rest of the jocks cowered in fear, leaving Coby alone. That was when a smirking Danny decided to leave Coby’s body and let the boy go back to his normal self.  
  
“Wha..what happened?” Coby asked to himself, holding his head, confused and in a daze. But then he shrugged it off and walked his own direction, only to bump into Danny in a corner.  
“Ah! D-Danny…..”  
  
“Hey Coby...how are you?” Danny greeted with a smile.  
  
“W-w-w-eird, a little….confused.”  
  
“How come?”  
  
“I don’t know….I feel a little bit cold and hazy after being chased by some jocks...is this how all high schools in America are like?”  
  
“Well, it’s how this one is….haha.”  
  
“Really…..”  
  
Danny shrugged, but then he said:  
  
“And it looks like you need someone to show you around.”  
  
“Y-y-yeah...I’ll love that.”  
  
“Then come on!” Danny took Coby’s hand and started to show around his school quickly; but as Danny showed Coby around, Coby felt something as he held hands of the raven-haired boy’s hand: something that made him softly blush.  
  
“Danny…” Coby thought “Why are you so kind to me?”  
“Cuz it’s the right thing to do?”  
  
“T-th-thanks…”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
That small interaction, made Coby smile a little. Sure people were nice to him, but there was something about when Danny was nice to him that felt different: it felt genuine. Much more than how it felt from everyone else.  
  
After showing Coby around and being on the first classes of the day, Coby and Danny were having lunch together:  
  
“I don’t know...I kinda like how Mr.Lancer explained it, now I finally got the book.” Coby commented  
  
“You…..got it?”  
  
“It’s kind of simple really-”  
  
“Mind if I join?” Tucker interrupted the conversation, Danny smiled eagerly:  
  
“Oh hey Tuck. Of course you can join!” Tucker sits down next to Danny.  
  
“So, you’re the new kid from Australia, right?” Tucker asked, to which Coby nodded:  
  
“Y-yeah....C-Coby.”  
  
“Coby, huh? The name’s Foley...Tucker Foley...”  
  
“C-Cool!”  
  
Then, Sam passes by the boy; she didn’t say a word and scowled at Danny before walking away on a huff.  
  
“What was that?” Coby asked, to which Danny - giving Sam a scowl right back said:  
  
“Nothing for you to worry about; let’s just say that some people are unique enough to understand.” and Sam walked out of view at that point.  
  
“Don’t mind her, she’s just having a…nevermind….speaking off, Danny...have you decided on the dating profile?”  
  
“The what? Oh, right, that…no, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
  
“Why not, Danny?”  
  
“Because….because I just have a feeling. Let’s say that.”  
  
“OK..but you’re still considering, right? you can’t be that lonely.”  
  
“I’m fine...Tuck.”  
  
“Just asking, and what about you, Coby?”  
  
“W-w-w-what?”  
  
“You think I can help to get a girl? I’m quite the expert.”  
  
“Th-thanks...but….I’m not interested into girls.”  
  
After that, Tucker’s jaw wide opened and even Danny appeared a bit surprised. Coby felt as though he made a mistake with what he said.  
  
“I...I gotta go.” Coby took his tray and ran off, Danny holding out his hand in vain:  
  
“Wait!” Coby however already walked off, and Danny was feeling pretty sad. As he sat back down, he had a very clear look of guilt on his face. Tucker tried to say something, but Danny shushed him, making it clear he did not feel like speaking at the moment.  
  
After classes, Coby was exiting the school building, trying to not draw too much attention to himself; but Coby noticed that some of the students looked at him like they were afraid of him. This didn’t help his self esteem.  
  
“Hey Coby!” Danny called Coby, waiting for him. Coby though, froze up. “Wait up!”  
  
“.....D-Danny?”  
  
“Yeah! Want me to walk to where you sleeping at?”  
  
“W-w-what? Walk with me…?”  
  
“Yeah! You’re still new on this town so I can help you”  
  
“Well...I...I guess...thank you.”  
  
Danny replied with a nice smile that makes Coby got bashful a little, not knowing what to say or do in response to this.  
  
As the two walk home:  
  
“So...how’s your first day?” Danny asked, to which Coby looked down.  
  
“Not so good, huh?”  
  
“I guess it was kind of alright....I guess...I’m not used to it...”  
  
“I understand; it’s never easy on high school.”  
  
“I know…….even some of the students were looking at me funny.”  
  
“I imagine so.”  
  
“....Danny, why are you so nice to me?”  
  
“Wha?”  
  
“Why are you so nice to me? People usually ignore me, like I’m not there...not that I’m complaining but-”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“.........nevermind….you wouldn’t understand.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because you’ll probably make fun of me!”  
  
“Why?!”  
  
“BECAUSE I’M GAY!” Coby shouted, and then Coby covered his mouth. Danny was silent for a good few minutes after that. Coby then, uncovered, his mouth; afraid of what Danny would say:  
  
“...that’s it?”  
  
“Wha-what?”  
  
“You’re gay...and that’s it?”  
  
“Y-Yes!”  
  
“...I don’t see why’s the big deal?” Danny shrugged, shocking Coby.  
  
“You...you don’t mind?”  
  
“No; I’m already kind of an outcast in my school, why should I look down on someone that’s gay?”  
  
“...um….I…..”  
  
“Exactly.” then Danny approaches Coby:  
  
“If you want, I can be your friend on the time you’re here.”  
  
“My...friend?”  
  
“Sure…”  
  
“W-w-wow….you’re the first time you actually told me that; the others just ran away, thinking I’ll send my parents and brother to arrest them.”  
  
“Hahaha...I don’t believe that.”  
  
“You don’t?”  
  
“No, I believe they’re good cops.”  
  
“They are! I tried to explain them, but they don’t want to listen to me.” Coby whimpered a little, showing his weakness; Danny immediately went to hug him - something that caught Coby by surprise.  
  
“I can listen to you...if you give me a chance.”  
  
“I…..I do.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
For the next week, Danny and Coby became more close to each other: Coby always stood close to Danny, in order to clear his doubts on some of the school subjects, the two managed to spend time together in the mall, in the Nasty Burger, in the park and everywhere they went. Even bringing Tucker coming along; although in the moments both Coby and Danny spent together, it was starting to form a bond, though not just entirely of friendship.  
Danny was starting to feel something for Coby that he never expected to feel on a guy: having a crush, but it wasn’t sure if it was all that or not. Things took an interesting twist when the two boys were on the roof of Danny’s house, looking up at the sky together.  
  
“Isn’t it amazing?” Danny asked, to which Coby said:  
  
“It sure is...heheh.”  
  
“I tell you, one day...I’ll be right on the International Space Station and seeing how beautiful can be on that angle.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yep...if I make it of course...heh...what do you wanna do when you grow up?”  
  
“I…...I don’t know.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I never thought of it much...I don’t know what am I good for anyways.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
Coby shut his eyes and nodded fast, hoping Danny won’t make fun of him. Luckily for him, Danny did not.  
  
“It’s alright, you don’t have to rush now; you still have a couple of years before thinking about college.”  
  
“.........”  
  
“....I mean...you can go through high school, right?”  
  
“I think so…..”  
  
After a couple of minutes, Coby asked Danny:  
  
“Why did you called me here?”  
  
“I got something to tell you...OK, a couple of things to tell you.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Well, we’re friends, right?” Danny asked, to which Coby responded:  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Ok, the first thing is pretty personal, so promise you’ll keep the secret.”  
  
“Okay……..” Danny stood up, and took a deep breath, before a ring of white energy appeared in the middle of him, the ring parted and Danny’s appearance changed: his black hair turned white, his blue eyes turned green and his regular clothes turned into a black and white jumpsuit, with a symbol resembling a D and a P in the chest.  
  
Coby was dumbfounded.  
  
“I supposed you heard about Danny Phantom, right?” Danny asked  
  
“Danny...Phantom?”  
  
“You know: Amity Park’s Ghost Boy? Friend or foe?”  
  
“I...I think I did heard of it...but just on the news and on the school hallways.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“So...are you like a superhero or something?”  
  
“Basically.”  
  
Coby smiled and continued: “Wow...you look so cool.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“You’re much cooler than me, though.”  
  
“Stop being so hard on yourself.”  
  
“No, you don’t understand….there’s another thing that I should told you.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“..........please don’t freak out”  
  
“What is it?!” Coby then all of the sudden transformed: his body started to take the shape of a big lizard, his hands turned into wings, his tail sprung up; and Danny was left in jaw dropped awe: he was seeing a purple-scaled wyvern He rubbed his eyes just to make sure. The wyvern approached Danny and looked him right in the eyes, proving he was real. So Danny put his hand on Coby’s forehead and he could hear the wyvern growling softly.  
  
“You’re indeed full of surprises, Coby.” Danny smiled  
  
Coby made a small sound in response to that - it was evident in his reptile form he lacked the ability to speak.  
  
“I guess it’s good as time as any to tell you the second surprise.”  
  
Coby was curious.  
  
“Coby Markos...I think I’m in love with you.”  
  
Coby then, turned back on his human form due to the surprise, and even in his human form he kept his jaw dropped.  
  
“Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ou….l-l….LOVE ME!?”  
  
Then there was silence as Danny turned back into his human form.  
  
“Yes…” Danny responded  
  
“W-w-wow….I thought I was the only one”  
  
“R-really?”  
  
Coby nodded “The thing is...I do have a crush on you...but...I’m just afraid.”  
  
“Afraid of what?”  
  
“.......”  
  
“Coby?”  
  
“...that...that you won’t like me, because I’m ugly.”  
  
“...........what?”  
  
“You think I’m ugly?.....or fat?”  
  
“What? No! Why would you think that?” then Coby starts to feel how Danny’s hand is brushing his cheek.  
  
“D-Danny…”  
  
“Yes, Coby?”  
  
“Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Because….” and then Danny went straight to Coby’s lips, giving him a sweet, deep kiss. It was enough to silence all of Coby’s worries; and slowly, making Coby starts to slip off and become very content, loving, sweet.  
  
“Mhmm~”  
  
“MmmMhmmm”  
  
The kiss lasted for a while, and as he kissed Coby, Danny roamed his hand, not far from Coby’s rear. Once it was there, Coby held tight into him, wanting the feeling to never end; but alas, he was starting to lose air.


End file.
